It's a Quarter After One
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Olivia is having problems late at night, but the one person she wants to call, needs to call, is the only person she won't call. EO
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson slammed the door to her apartment shut, harder than necessary. Dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes, she fell to the couch, one arm draped over her eyes, as if to shut out all the bad things she had seen. But she couldn't. She couldn't escape the horrors of her job. Each and every atrocity played itself over and over again on the backs of her eyelids.

"What am I doing with my life?" She wondered out loud. Her apartment was dark and it was fairly cold. The clock on her cable box blinked at her. Olivia watched as the time ticked, slowly, from 12:45 to 1:00. Olivia willed her eyes to close, but nothing she could do would shut out the horrific images she saw.

Sometime around 1:05 she sat up and fumbled for her cordless phone. Her fingers were held over the oh so familiar numbers. Numbers she had dialed a million and ten times over twelve years of partnership. Two years ago she would never have hesitated to call, but then again, she wouldn't have had to call. He would've known. He would've been there. And that hurt. That hurt more than the images that wouldn't go away. That hurt more than any beating a perp could give. Olivia sighed and rested the phone back in its cradle. She couldn't call him out of the blue. Not when so much time had passed.

Besides, she rationed to herself, what if he had gotten a different number? Or what if he was away? Or even worse, what if Kathy picked up the phone? No, Olivia shook her head firmly; she would not be calling Elliot Stabler tonight. If she ever did again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this is short, but I had this idea and it needed to get down on paper. If I get a favorable response to this, I will definitely continue. (Let's face it, I'll probably continue it anyway, but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing) I've been on a L&O:SVU kick lately and I really wanted to write this for some reason. Um, so please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch that door!" The shout from down the hall didn't faze Elliot Stabler. He had learned to shut the door to the apartment gently over the past year and a half. But sometimes, he just forgot and fell into old habits. So when his neighbors occasionally called out their displeasure, all Elliot did was shake his head.

Taking the top off of a cold beer, Elliot flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. Finding nothing interesting, he settled on the 10 o'clock news and debated calling up any one of his kids to see how they were and tell them the latest story form his consulting job. Maureen would probably be up, but then again, she wouldn't want to tear herself away from wedding planning to talk to her dad. He could call Katie. Elliot did the calculations in his head, 3AM. Nah, better not call Katie. He wasn't about to call Dickie after the fight they had gotten into over the weekend, and Lizzie was probably working. That left Eli, his little boy, the little boy that was without a doubt asleep. Kathy sure as hell wouldn't want to talk to him.

When he was alone at night with nothing to distract his attention, Elliot often thought about the turn his life had taken in the last two years. The only decision that he was confident in was his divorce from Kathy, the divorce that was many years in the making. Once he had left the NYPD, their fights had been more frequent and increasingly angry. His decision to file the divorce papers 6 months later was the best one he had made in a long time. Leaving the precinct, leaving her behind without a word? Clearly the worst one in recent memory.

Come to think of it, she would've appreciated his story. Elliot eyed the cordless phone next to him and reached out, picking it up in one smooth movement. He held his thumb over the speed-dial #1 button, assigned out of habit, kept out of something Elliot didn't want to admit out loud. He pressed the button, but after half of a ring, he hit the end button.

After two years he was going to call with some dumb-ass story, thinking she would want to listen.

"Are you out of your mind Stabler?" He asked himself. Elliot shook his head. No, if he wanted Olivia Benson back in his life (and he was 100% sure he wanted her back in his life) he'd have to go about this in a different way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I decided to write a little bit to get us inside Elliot's head. Since we don't really know what he's been up to in the last two years, his chapter is a little bit longer. I've developed my own headcanon for what our favorite detective's been up to. I'll probably get around to adding bits of it to the coming chapters, but if you have any questions now, feel free to PM me. please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Olivia, can you come here for a minute?" Captain Cragen called out to the detective one morning a few weeks later. Olivia held up a finger, asking the Captain to wait a minute. She jotted something down on a piece of paper and then rested the phone back in its cradle. She picked up the paper and jogged over to the Captain's office. He was standing outside the closed door, but Olivia wasn't paying attention to that.

"What is it Captain? And can it wait? I just got a call, I was going to take Amaro." Olivia was bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready to get going.

Cragen frowned, he wasn't exactly sure what to make of the information he was about to tell Olivia. "I suppose it's really up to you. Come into my office quickly." He reached behind him to turn the knob and push the door open. Olivia peeked in and raised an eyebrow. She only saw the back of a man's head.

"Captain, I really have to go. I'm sure this can wait."

The man stood up and Olivia paused, taking a good look at him. By the time Elliot turned around, Olivia was shaking her head.

"No, no, no. You can't do this. You cannot just walk back in here after two years. I'm not, no. I have to go." She didn't let Elliot or Cragen talk; instead she pushed past the older man and back into the squad room.

"Amaro!" She barked, "Let's go." The younger man stood up, a little shocked at Olivia's tone, but followed her out to the elevators nonetheless.

Elliot looked at Cragen, "I knew this wouldn't be easy, I just didn't think it would be this hard."

Cragen shook his head, "You surprised her Elliot. After two years, what did you expect?"

"I was hoping there would be open arms." Elliot tried for humor, but it was halfhearted.

"You've both changed Elliot. I'm not even sure why I agreed to help you." Cragen shut the door to his office, so the curious detectives couldn't listen in on the conversation.

"I don't know why I thought showing up here was a good idea Captain. I just…" Elliot stopped himself. Getting into his feelings with Cragen was not on the agenda today, or ever. "I'm just going to leave. I… this was a mistake." Elliot stood up.

"What I said two years ago is still on the line. If you ever want to come back Elliot…." Cragen left the offer in the air.

"I know. Thanks Cap." Elliot nodded, making his way out of the office. He walked over to wait for the elevator. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he really thought that Olivia would want to talk to him? Elliot was wrapped up in his thoughts when the elevator doors in front of him opened and Fin and Munch walked out.

"Elliot!" Much was surprised to see their former co-worker.

"Munch. How's it been?" Eliot reached out his hand to shake the older man's.

"Good, good. The new ones aren't bad." Munch said, referring to Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins, but Elliot didn't know that. Munch clarified his statement. "It was good to see you Elliot. I have paperwork to hand in." Munch shook Elliot's hand again and wandered away.

Fin remained standing in front of the elevator. He still hadn't said a word.

"How've you been Fin?" Elliot said.

"We just ran into Liv downstairs. She seemed a little spooked. Almost as if she'd see a ghost." Fin spoke deliberately. Elliot maintained his eye contact.

"I don't want to hurt her Fin."

"Too late. You've been gone. Stay away." Fin paused to make sure his words had the impact he wanted, and seeing the angry gleam in Elliot's eyes, he walked away.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Elliot called out to the man's retreating back, knowing he sounded petulant and childish. He may not have to take orders from Fin, but Olivia had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is longer than the last. We're improving here. I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to play itself out. I originally had intended for this chapter to be much different, but this is what came out instead. I have a vague outline of where I want to see these guys end up, but I'm pretty much writing off the cuff here. We've got some Protective!Fin here, which I really like. So please, review and tell me what you like and what you don't like. I really want to make this a story that my readers love. **


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was on edge as she and Nick got into the car. What the hell was he thinking? He just shows up after all this time. Olivia was furious.

"What's got you in a twist?" Nick asked as he turned the corner.

Olivia looked over, startled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, okay. What's really going on? I thought we were partners?"

It was that word, 'partners', that got Olivia thinking. She was a partner with Nick, but she only had one _partner_. She and Elliot had fit together since day one, and while they had fought, Olivia knew that he would always have her back. She could never trust another person as much as she had trusted Elliot. Maybe that's why this hurt so much.

"Olivia? You in there?" Nick's voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's really nothing" Olivia stared out the window. Nick decided not to push her for the time being.

Olivia was quiet as they searched the scene, only talking when she had to ask Nick or one of the other cops on the scene a question. Nick worked around Olivia, answering her questions and asking none of his own. He could clearly see that her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

"That was Elliot Stabler." She said on the drive to the hospital.

"Huh?" Nick asked, focused on the traffic in front of him and not Olivia's admission.

"The man in the station. That was Elliot Stabler." Olivia repeated, a sour look on her face.

"Your old partner, Elliot Stabler?" Nick said, turning his head slightly to look at her. Olivia nodded and hummed a positive response. "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know, I don't want to know." Olivia's words were firm, but Nick wondered if she was telling the truth. From what he had heard, Benson and Stabler were the dream team of SVU detectives. And then he up and quit, supposedly without a word to anyone. Something like that, Nick figured, had to bother a person.

"So, you jut left the station?" Nick's question was hesitant.

"If he's allowed to just leave, why can't I?" Olivia's tone was full of venom, but the sad look in her eyes told a different story.

"Never said you couldn't." Nick turned his focus back to the road.

But Olivia continued speaking, "Besides, what do I have to say to him after two years? Nothing. And what could he tell me? That he and Kathy are better than ever? Leaving the force was the best thing he did? He doesn't miss it at all? I don't need to listen to that. He left my life, I don't have to let him back in?"

Nick knew that while Olivia's question may have sounded like it was directed at him, it wasn't. This was Olivia's business and she had to figure it out for herself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this one is a little Nick and Olivia. Full disclosure, I've seen exactly one episode with Amaro, so I have zero clue as to how to write him. Any tips, tricks and hints are fully appreciated. I know 'NCIS SVU Enough said' they'd like to see a Stabler/Amaro scene. That may be in the pipeline. But only if you guys give me some clue as to how to write Nick. I also know that these chapters are short, but I think I'm going to try and keep them that way. It's easier for me to write shorter chapters and the wait isn't as long for you guys. But, If you guys really want longer chapters and a longer wait in between them, then tell me. It's really up to you. So read, review, enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Amaro surreptitiously minimized the database he was looking at as Olivia walked behind him to her desk.

"How's Kate?" He asked, referring to the victim from their crime scene two days ago.

Olivia sighed heavily, her mind hadn't been completely focused on the case or the victim since Elliott had shown up, but she was making a tremendous effort. "She's better. She and her mother and their lawyer are in with Alex now. I have no idea what's going to come out of that."

"Yeah? I'm sure Alex will take care of her. Now it's out of your hands." Seeing that Olivia was looking at her computer screen, typing away, Nick reopened the database and wrote down an address, making sure to keep it hidden from Olivia's line of sight.

A few minutes later, as he was trying to figure out how to leave the precinct without Olivia noticing, she stood up.

"I'm going to go get some lunch. Do you want anything?" She asked, gathering her jacket and bag.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. Hey, where are you going?" Nick hoped it was someplace far.

"I haven't decided. I figured I'd take a longer than usual lunch. We don't have a case and I'm, by some miracle, caught up on paperwork. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back though." Olivia looked at Nick a little suspiciously, he was never this intrigued by her lunch plans.

"Okay, that's great. Take your time. You deserve it. Don't rush back." Nick bit his tongue. _Don't make it so obvious Amaro_, he chastised himself. Olivia furrowed her brow at him, but shook her head and left for the elevators.

Nick waited until the elevator doors were completely shut before jumping up and hurrying over to Cragen's office and knocking on the door. After hearing Cragen's 'Come in,' Nick pushed the door open and began talking.

"Would it be okay if I took an extended lunch? I have a personal matter that I need to take care of."

Cragen looked up from his computer, "That's fine. But if I need you for a call, you'll have to come back."

"Yes sir, understood." Nick nodded and jogged back to his desk to grab his jacket.

* * *

Nick looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then at the number of the building outside his car. This was the building. Nick dropped his NYPD plaque in the windshield and put his car into park.

Nick was grateful for the fact that this particular building didn't have buzzers or a doorman; he was able to walk right up to the fifth floor. Nick knocked on the door to 5E and waited.

"Hang on!" a voice called from somewhere near the back of the apartment and two minutes later the door opened. Nick didn't hesitate to punch Elliot Stabler right in the face. Elliot's head jerked back and he grabbed his nose.

"What the HELL was that?" His hands trying to stop the blood flow from his nose muffled his shout. "Who the hell are you?"

Nick frowned, maybe he had hit the man harder then he had wanted to. "Stay out of Olivia's life. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Elliot dropped his hands from his face, ignoring the dripping blood. "Are you her boyfriend or something? Because that was a real shitty move."

"I'm her partner, a job you didn't want anymore," Nick scowled.

Recognition dawned on Elliot's face, "So you're Amaro. Well, I've got news for you, Liv and I were partners before you even thought about becoming a cop. I'm not taking orders form you. So either you leave now, or I call Cragen and report you." Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"Coming back into Olivia's life like that wasn't good for her and you know it. You really screwed with her when you left." Nick turned to leave, "Just think about that."

Nick left Elliot standing in his doorway, a dumbfounded look on his face and blood dripping onto his shirt. He'd never admit it, but Elliot was second-guessing himself. No matter how much he wanted Olivia back in his life, he had never accounted for the fact that she may not want him back in hers.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't abandoned this story, I've just been really busy. I had actually finished this chapter a few days ago, but I didn't realize that I never posted it. Whoops! So I have finals in a few days and updates won't happen until they're finished, but you guys can totally leave me encouraging messages in your reviews :) **


End file.
